The beautiful you
by Anicchi Kuro
Summary: Gatau mau nulis apa, tapi ini ceritanya kayak masa kerajaan gitu ya hahaha -Seseorang yang menjadi bulan bagi kegelapan dirinya menghilang. Sementara itu seorang gadis tidak menyadari keberadaan sang matahari selama ini karena telah lama buta oleh kalangan keluarga serigala bagi darah keturunannya- Hahaha . . baca ajalah, dijamin seru :P :3 heheh RnR ?


Heeeyy! This's a new story! Hehe aku harap fict ini bisa sampai tamat yaa ;_; soalnya fict sebelumnya belum tamat udah keburu sibuk un... setelah un ehh malah sibuk club voli . hehehe yaudah ini baru prolognya... harap kalian suka!

Desclaimer :** Natsume** ^^

* * *

**-Normal (POV)-**

"P-pangeran! kau ingin kemana lagi? Sudah sore, jika pangeran ingin berburu lagi, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja!" ujar seorang laki-laki berseragam pengawal istana, dengan nada yang sedikit panik.

"Aduh, Harris, sebentar lagi, ya? Hari ini kita belum mendapat buruan satupun. Apa kau tidak malu saat kembali ke istana dengan tangan hampa?" kilah pangeran kecil itu sambil mencabik dedaunan yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku mohon pangeran.. kita harus segera pulang. Apa kata baginda raja jika kau terluka karena suatu kecerobohan? Dan apa kata ratu apabila anaknya tidak ikut makan malam bersamanya? Saya harus mengatakan apa pada mereka?" wajah Harris memelas. Tentu saja! Raja dan ratu adalah pasangan yang dikenal tegas dan disiplin. Ia pernah mengalami kesulitan dan harus menghadap raja dan ratu karena ulah pangeran. Dan seandainya ada bintang jatuh, satu-satunya permintaan Harris adalah: ia tidak ingin kejadian mengerikan itu berulang lagi. Siapa yang mau kejadian raja yang marah, —yang ingin memecatnya dari jabatan pentingnya ini —sekaligus mendengar ancaman ratu —akan menjadikan kepalanya menu utama makan malam istana— terulang kembali?

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja kemauanku. Kan aku yang nantinya akan menggantikan posisi ayahku, benar kan?"

Harris mengangguk pelan, pasrah. Ia tahu, apabila diharuskan untuk berdebat dengan Pangeran Gray, tak salah lagi Harris lah yang selalu kalah —dan tak jarang pula ia mengalah—. "Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu pangeran.. kau tahu sendiri.. raja dan rat—"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Sudahlah kita lanjutkan berburu daripada membuang waktu lebih lama lagi," Gray kecil memotong pembicaraan Harris yang belum selesai. Menyadari Harris yang masih berdiri dengan bimbang, ia menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "Kau adalah pengawal terbaikku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan orang sepenting dirimu dengan mudahnya disingkirkan. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, Harris. Aku janji,"

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Gray mengucapkan kata-katanya, wajah kaku Harris meluap dan tertawa malu. "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan," Dan dengan cepat mereka berjalan menuruni gunung sambil tetap berkonsentrasi untuk berburu binatang di hutan yang mulai gelap oleh kabut..

**-Claire(POV)-**

"UWAAAAHH!"

"?!" aku terperanjat oleh suara teriakan tersebut. Segera kututup buku resep obat-obatan dengan pulpen yang sempat kuselipkan disana. Hmm.., suara itu terdengar keras darisini, dan itu berarti suara tersebut berasal dari hutan. Tapi apakah masih ada orang yang berada disana? Padahal matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi..

Aku mengguncangkan tubuh kak Jack—kakakku,— untuk menemaniku ke sumber suara. "Kak.. kak Jack? Bangun kak, tadi ada suara dari hutan.. kak?"

"Nnn?" kelopak mata Jack terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. "Apaa?" tanyanya sambil menguap lebar

"Aku mendengar suara dari hutan.. ayo kita selidiki!" ucapku dengan antusias. "Hey, setiap hari kan memang banyak suara dari hutan. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala sedikit, "Tidak. Kali ini suara jeritan seseorang..," jawabku jujur. Sesaat, Jack termangu. Kemudian ia tersenyum geli. "Heheh, seriously?" Jack berbalik badan menghadap tembok, berancang-ancang untuk melanjutkan mimpinya. "HEYY! Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?!" pekikku pelan. Kesal setengah mati karena mendapat respon tertawa geli dari kakak bodohku ini. Setelah beberapa kali aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya lagi, seakan tidak peduli, ia sama sekali tidak merespon apapun.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan pergi sendiri" gerutuku sambil melangkah mengambil senter dan kemudian keluar rumah untuk mencari orang yang menjerit tadi.

Kuhentikan langkahku untuk mendengar kembali suara apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk yang mengarahkanku pada orang 'itu'. Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi? Apakah orang itu telah pergi atau aku yang tersesat?

"Aduuh..."

Nah! Suara erangan itu terdengar dari arah barat laut! Sebaiknya aku bergegas kesana karena sepertinya pemilik suara tersebut sedang terluka.

... akhirnya dari kejauhan, samar-samar aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin umurnya tidak jauh beda denganku. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" sapaku ramah sambil berjongkok didekatnya. Mataku menangkap arah mata anak laki-laki ini ke kakinya yang..eh bengkak? Dengan khawatir, kuputuskan untuk bertanya. "Perlu bantuan? Aku bisa mengobati lukamu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" jawabnya dengan ketus dan cepat. Huh sombong sekali dia. Fine, aku juga tidak ingin membantu orang sombong. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dengan cepat.

"Harris! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu kepada seseorang yang berperawakan seperti pengawal istana. Orang yang bernama Harris itu datang menghampiri kami sambil tergopoh-gopoh. "Seharusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu, apakah kau tidak apa-apa pangeran?" tanyanya agak panik.

Hey, apa katanya barusan? Pangeran? DIA? Anak sombong ini?

Anak laki-laki itu sempat tertangkap sedang melirikku sebelum ia menjawab, "I'm completely fine! Let's go home,"

Sementara Harris yang sepertinya baru menyadari keberadaanku tampak sedikit terkejut. "Ehm, halo nona kecil. Siapa namamu?"

"Claire. Aku Claire" jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini nona Claire? Malam di tempat seperti ini sangat tidak baik untuk seorang nona kecil" ujarnya ramah. Claire memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah kanan. "Aku mendengar suara jeritan, dan suara itu pasti berasal dari dia kan?" kataku yakin sambil menunjuk ke arah anak itu. Dan ia langsung membuang muka.

"Memangnya kau tinggal dimana? Apakah kau juga tersesat?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku mempunyai rumah di dekat sini. Dan aku kemari untuk menawarkan apabila kalian butuh bantuan,"

"Tidak, tidak. Kami tidak membutuhkanmu. Oh, maksudku, aku tidak membutuhkanmu," ujar anak sombong itu. Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Ah baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak akan menawarkan bantuan tiga kali" ujarku pendek sambil tersenyum kepada Harris untuk pamit. Dan kemudian Harris balas tersenyum.

**-Gray (POV)-**

Setelah beberapa saat anak yang bernama Claire itu hilang dari pandangan mataku, aku mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi entah mengapa kaki kiriku sakit sekali. Kakiku gemetar. "Ada apa, pangeran?" tanya Harris setelah melihat kepayahanku.

"Kaki kiriku rasanya nyeri sekali.." jawabku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Tiba-tiba Harris berlari pergi ke arah dimana Claire tadi pergi. Dan tak lama kemudian Harris kembali... dan di balik punggungnya ada bocah itu.

"You're kidding me, huh?" ujarku seolah tak percaya. Pengawalku Harris menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Pangeran, maafkan saya. Tapi karena kondisi anda yang kurang memungkinkan untuk kembali ke istana, jadi saya mengejar Claire untuk meminta bantuan,"

Aku menatap Claire yang sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah, jadi kita akan ke rumahnya?" tanyaku. Harris dan Claire mengangguk.

"Oke, antar aku kesana," Harris yang mendengar perintahku hanya diam sambil menatap Claire dan aku secara bergantian.

Untuk kedua kalinya Claire berjongkok disebelahku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah-huh, aku tidak mau."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Apa? Cepatlah antar kami kesana. Ini sudah malam kau tahu?"

Claire tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan mengantarmu kesana.. but if you say please to me,"

Mataku menatap Harris sebentar untuk melihat ekspresinya. Wajahnya sangat berharap agar aku mau segera mengucapkan kata-kata yang diinginkan Claire. Hmph, aku belum pernah mengatakan tolong pada orang lain sebelumnya. Tapi sudahlah, melihat ekspresi Harris yang seperti itu aku baru sadar kalau ia selalu menginginkan hal yang terbaik untukku. Tapi karena termakan oleh rasa gengsi dan egoku yang besar —ah, akhirnya aku mengakuinya— aku baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya banyak hal-hal yang luput dari pandanganku.

Kutatap mata Claire dalam-dalam, "Please?"

Claire tersenyum sumringah dan segera berdiri dengan semangat. "Oke! Ayo!"

Harris menopang tubuhku agar aku dapat berjalan sementara Claire berjalan di depan kami. Haish, menjadi orang lemah memang tidak mengenakkan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian terlihat sebuah rumah mungil yang terlihat... sangat unik. Bangunan itu memang biasa-biasa saja. Maksudku, kualitas dari bahan bangunan disana mungkin tidak sebanding dengan yang di istana. Tapi struktur bangunannya yang belum pernah kulihat sangat terlihat istimewa di mataku jika kubandingkan dengan beberapa wilayah yang telah kukunjungi sebelumnya.

Setelah Claire mempersilahkan kami masuk, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah ratusan toples berisi tumbuhan liar yang berjejer rapi di rak tinggi serta beberapa buku tebal diantaranya. "Kau—apakah kau seorang penyihir?" aku bertanya dengan ragu. Claire memandangku dengan tatapan geli. "tentu saja aku bukan penyihir. Aduh apakah pikiran seorang pangeran semuanya seperti kau? Hahahahaha," ia tertawa lebar.

"Lalu ini semua untuk apa?

"Eksperimenku. Aku ingin menjadi ahli obat-obatan, atau medis, apalah itu namanya" Claire menjawab. "Silahkan duduk. Aku ingin meracik obat untuk kakimu itu. Tunggu ya," lanjut Claire sambil masuk ke sebuah kamar.

"Harris," panggilku setengah berbisik. Harris yang ternyata sedari tadi asyik mengamati tumbuhan liar di dalam toples menoleh ke arahku. "Ya, pangeran?"

"Apa kau yakin kita dapat mempercayainya? Aku masih kurang yakin,"

Ia mengangguk. "Menurut saya, ia bisa kita percaya. Walaupun agak sedikit mencurigakan kenapa anak seumuran dia tinggal sendirian disini," ujarnya. "Yah, tapi mungkin saja ia tidak benar-benar tinggal sendirian," tambah Harris.

DRRRTTT!

Kamar yang dimasuki Claire bergetar bersamaan dengan suara nyaring itu. Ada apa ini?!

"Harris! Kau lihat itu?"

"Dengan sangat jelas, pangeran." jawabnya singkat. Wajahnya mendadak waswas. "Apakah anda ingin saya untuk memeriksanya?"

"Kalau diperlukan mungkin ya—" tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki setengah berteriak, "CLAIRE! Sudah kubilang kalau kau ingin kebawah, kau harus membangunkan aku!"

"Kau ini kan tukang tidur, susah dibangunin!" teriak Claire tidak mau kalah. "Setidaknya kan kau— gah! Lupakan saja!" suara laki-laki itu terdengar menahan amarahnya dengan paksa.

"Lagipula aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku disini," tukas Claire dengan nada yang sudah jauh lebih pelan daripada tadi. "Ha, kalau bukan kakek langsung yang menyuruhku, aku tidak mungkin menemani cucu kesayangannya," ceritanya.

"It's not true! Kau juga cucu kesayangannya," kilah Claire. "Memang, tapi kau seribu kali lebih disayang olehnya. Karena kau memiliki hobi dan ketertarikan di hal yang sama. Karena itu kakek memberikan semuanya padamu, kan? Walaupun sekarang kau baru berumur 7 tahun tapi kau sudah harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Seharusnya kau bisa bermain bersama anak perempuan lainnya, bukan menjalani kehidupan tidak normal seperti ini untuk seusiamu," ujar laki-laki itu panjang lebar.

"Semuanya apa?" Claire bertanya dengan nada polos.

Laki-laki itu terdengar berdecak. "Semuanya. Ruang bawah tanah, resep obat, kunci ruang bawah tanah beserta rahasia yang ada didalamnya,"

"Rahasia kota Mineral yang ditemukan leluhur kita dulu, Dananta Kisha. Kau jelas sudah tahu cerita tentangnya dari kakek kan?" tambahnya dengan nada yang sedikit melembut.

Aku dan Harris sama-sama terperanjat. Dananta Kisha?! Mereka keturunan keluarga Dananta?!

Dulu ibuku pernah bercerita tentang keluarga Dananta yang sangat disegani di Kota Mineral karena berbagai banyak hal. Walaupun bukan termasuk anggota kerajaan, tapi raja dan ratu terdahulu sangat percaya pada mereka. Dan pada akhirnya mereka saling bekerja sama karena saling memberikan keuntungan di masing-masing pihak.

Tapi kemudian, setiap generasi demi generasi kerajaan dan keluarga Dananta ada yang ingin dijodohkan, selalu saja orang dari keturunan Dananta yang ingin dijodohkan itu meninggal. Awalnya pertama kali kejadian tersebut, orang-orang masih belum menyadari hal dibalik itu semua, tetapi kian lama hal tersebut berlanjut, penduduk ada yang mempercayai adanya suatu kutukan agar keluarga Dananta tidak dapat menikah dengan pihak kerajaan. Tetapi tentu saja pihak kerajaan tidak berpendapat seperti itu, mereka menyadari sesuatu yang memungkinkan adanya seorang dalang dari semua ini. Tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa.

Lalu pada suatu saat ada generasi Dananta yang bernama Kisha. Ia dapat memecahkan teka-teki kejadian misterius tersebut, bahkan ia tahu pelakunya. Sempat beberapa kali ia mencoba ingin memberitahu pihak kerajaan, tapi nyawanya selalu terancam. Dan disaat dimana Kisha mulai lelah untuk mencoba, perlahan sosoknya dan segenap nama Dananta menghilang seakan ditelan bumi. Tetapi kecerdikan, wawasan, sikap, dan semua hal tentang keluarga Dananta yang hampir tidak tercela selalu diingat oleh penduduk Kota Mineral. Bahkan untuk mengenangnya, ratu di setiap generasi wajib menceritakan hal ini kepada penerusnya. Karena mereka percaya, bahwa suatu saat nanti penerusnya itu akan bertemu dengan salah satu keturunan Dananta.

"Dan sekarang aku telah menemukannya. Aku akan memastikan tanda lahirnya saja," gumamku pelan sambil menoleh ke arah Harris yang sedang mengangguk tanda setuju.

Masing-masing laki-laki dan perempuan dananta memiliki tanda lahir yang sama namun berada di beda tempat. Untuk laki-laki, konon katanya berada di paha atas kaki kirinya. Dan untuk perempuan, berada tepat sebelah kiri atas pusar. Kata ibuku, kau tidak akan tahu atau mengerti itu bentuk apa. Tapi yang jelas, setiap kau melihatnya, tanda itu akan memukau dirimu karena keindahannya. Itulah Dananta.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Barusan aku juga telah terpukau oleh struktur bangunan itu. Tapi.. masa, sih?

"Ssssttt!" desis Claire cepat.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau telah membawa orang kemari?" nada bicara laki-laki itu terdengar garang. "Eeee, jangan keluar!" seru Claire yang berusaha mencegah orang itu untuk keluar.

Klek! Suara pintu dibuka..

Ternyata suara bass tadi dimiliki oleh anak.. hm kira-kira berumur 13 tahunan? Kalau begitu beda 3 tahun denganku jika dugaanku benar.

"Kau mendengar semuanya, ya?"

"Aduh kak Jack, sudah dong," Claire dari balik punggung kakaknya menarik pelan baju orang yang ternyata bernama Jack ini. Aku dan Harris mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentu kami mendengar semuanya,"

Jack tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kalian harus kubunuh sekarang juga agar informasi tersebut tidak tersebar ke kota," katanya sambil tersenyum dingin. "Kak Jack! Hey!" teriak Claire kesal. "Jangan melanjutkan tindakan bodoh ini lagi,"

Jack mengerang. "Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanyanya galak.

"Mereka... dari pihak kerajaan. Dan anak itu adalah.., Pangeran Gray,"

"Kami berjanji tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini," ucap Harris sungguh-sungguh setelah usai bercerita awal mula mengapa ia dan aku dapat berada disini. Jack mengangguk. "Kapan pun rahasia itu terbongkar, tak segan-segan aku membunuh kalian," ujarnya santai seolah ia telah sering mengucapkannya ratusan kali.

"Kau hanya boleh membunuhnya apabila firasatmu jatuh di salah satu antara mereka," sahut Claire sambil mengobati lukaku. "Aku tahu itu,"

Aku membuka suara. "Jadi.. karena kalian tidak ingin keluarga Dananta kehilangan nyawa lagi, kalian memutuskan tidak memunculkan diri kalian di lingkungan masyarakat dengan nama Dananta?" Sesekali kulirik Claire yang sedang sibuk membalut kaki kiriku. Jack mengangguk dan kemudian berkata, "Bukan itu saja, kami jarang menampakkan diri kami. Cekcok terlalu sering dengan mereka akan membuat kami terlihat jelas,"

"Firasatku, yang membunuh keturunan kami itu adalah keluarga disini yang namanya cukup ternama. Mungkin mereka iri dan sebenarnya mereka menginginkan tahta kerajaan. Hanya saja, aku belum pernah melihat orang dengan darah keturunan orang itu." lanjut Jack.

Harris menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja ia bisa! Kalau kita sedang berada di suatu perang, aku yakin kita akan memenangkan perang tersebut karena mempunyai kak Jack di pihak kita," ujar Claire mengebu-ngebu.

Jack tersenyum sambil membelai rambut pirang adiknya. "Kalian hanya boleh tidur disini hanya semalam. Aku takut kalau penjaga istana menemukanmu di tempat ini, semuanya akan kacau," katanya memperingatkan.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak akan, kami akan segera mengirim pesan ke istana,"

**-Claire (POV)-**

"Kau seorang cenayang, ya?" tanya Gray saat kak Jack sudah terlelap. Begitu juga dengan Harris.

"Bukan. Aku bukan seorang cenayang, ini hanya sekadar hobi, hehe" Gray menatapku sebentar. "Pfft, hobimu aneh. Meracik obat dan bereksperimen begitu. Kau tidak takut?"

Mata Claire melebar, "Takut karena apa?"

"Err, takut tidak punya kekasih?" ujarnya menimbang-nimbang.

Aku tersenyum geli menahan tawa. "Hihihi, aku tidak masalah walaupun tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih. Lagipula, itu akan datang secara sendirinya," jawabku. "Memangnya hobimu itu apa, pangeran?"

"Aku? Hobiku adalah latihan pedang, panah, gulat, dan latihan lainnya. Aku kurang suka belajar tentang ekonomi kota ataupun pelajaran akademik lainnya, karena itu membosankan" katanya sambil menatap keatas. "Katakan, Claire, apakah setiap hari saat kau tidur disini kau selalu menatap langit sejernih ini?"

Aku yang sedari tadi menatap bintang berkelap kelip di langit, langsung menoleh ke arah Gray. "Iya, hehe"

Gray membenarkan posisinya untuk mencari titik kenyamanannya di kasur kecil dari pohon jati yang dibuat oleh kakekku. "Ehm.. kau tahu? Di istana atau dimanapun tempat yang pernah ku kunjungi, tak pernah aku melihat langit seindah ini.. Kau pasti tidak pernah merasa bosan disini, ya?" katanya pelan. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tidak seperti itu,"

"Tidak?" ulang Gray sambil memiringkan posisinya untuk melihatku. Tapi aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya. "Jadi kenapa?"

Aku terdiam. "Rumah ini adalah rumah yang khusus dibangun untuk penerus Dananta yang mempunyai hobi persis seeprti kakekku. Sejak umur 5 tahun, aku telah tinggal disini sendiri. Makan dan minum sudah tersedia disini. Kalau aku bosan dengan makanan kaleng, aku akan mencari bahan makanan di hutan. Aku tidak boleh pergi ke lingkungan yang ramai penduduknya. Dan aku hanya boleh mengumpulkan tanaman-tanaman itu hanya di sore hari. Pagi dan siang kuhabiskan untuk membaca buku karya kakekku. Dan di malam hari, waktuku hanya untuk melihat langit ini. Yang sangat sempurna dilihat hanya di kamarku saja. Makanya kaca itu hanya berada di kamarku," ujarku panjang lebar

"Kakakku baru datang kemari setiap awal musim panas dan akhir musim dingin. Ia datang di akhir musim dingin seminggu sebelum ulangtahunku. Katanya kakekku tidak ingin aku kesepian di ulangtahunnya. Oh, jika kau bertanya dimana orangtuaku, kuberi tahu ya, mereka benar-benar telah tiada sejak aku berumur 2 tahun. Ibu meninggal saat melahirkan aku dan ayahku meninggal saat bertambang untuk pihak kerajaan. Dan intinya, teman keseharianku apabila tidak ada Jack yaitu ini—" aku menunjukkan musang kecil berwarna putih salju.

"Musang? Kau.. memelihara musang? Kau berani?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya. Lalu ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiriku. Mungkin untuk sekadar memastikan musang yang kupegang ini sungguhan atau tidak.

"Tentu saja aku berani! Ketakutan terbesarku adalah kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi," jawabku yakin sambil mengelus bulu Zero—nama musang itu—

"Ohya, ulang tahunmu tepat seminggu lagi?" tanya Gray yang masih tetap duduk di pinggir kasur milikku, dan masih sambil menatap Zero dengan gemas. "Yap betul, kakakku baru sampai siang ini."

"Hm.. winter 30?" tebaknya.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Tangan Gray sempat menyenggol tanganku saat ingin mengambil Zero dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya. Aku menatapnya bingung. "...ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau... sangat dingin. Apakah kau sedang kedinginan?" ucap Gray sambil menatapku cemas. Aku tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Suhu tubuhku selalu sedingin ini. Kulitku sepucat salju. Karena itu aku dipanggil Fuyuki oleh kakekku," kataku memberitahu.

"Fuyuki? How do you write it?"

"Ah in japanese, winter for 'fuyu' and princess for 'ki'"

"Ohh, jadi begitu.."

Aku dan Gray tiba-tiba sama-sama terdiam. "Umurmu berapa?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"10 tahun," jawabnya singkat. "Kalau kau?"

"7 tahun.." Aku membuang nafas panjang. Ia menatapku penasaran. "Kau ingin hadiah apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, mataku membulat. "Aku.., aku tidak ingin hadiah apa-apa" aku menjawab setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Gray tertawa pelan. "Kau bohong," cetusnya. "Kau menginginkan 'sesuatu'. Benar kan?" Wajahku memerah. "No, I'm not!" kilahku secepat kilat.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku," desaknya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Zero. "Uh, aku memang punya keinginan yang paling kuinginkan, tapi itu keinginan yang egois dan tidak mungkin dapat terwujud,"

"So, what's your wish?" Mata biru tuanya menatapku dalam.

Aku tersenyum simpul kearahnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Gray yang sepertinya mengerti, balas tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan dua kali. "Baiklah, sudah malam. Kita harus segera tidur," katanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk setuju dan kembali berbaring menatap langit sambil memeluk Zero. "Aku hanya ingin melihat orangtuaku sambil tersenyum padaku," Dan kemudian setetes air mata keluar dari mata kanannya setelah ia memejamkan matanya.

**-Normal (POV)-**

- 3 hari kemudian- Winter 27

"Kau ingin izin berburu lagi? Sepertinya sudah berturut-turut kau pergi ke hutan untuk berburu," ujar sang raja di ruang pribadinya. "Ya. Kemampuan berburuku telah banyak meningkat," Gray menatap ayahnya. "Bahkan aku telah membuat panah dan anak panahku sendiri," lanjut Gray.

Mendengarnya, raja tampak penasaran. "Benarkah?"

Gray melepas ikatan panah di punggungnya. Lalu diperlihatkanlah panah yang ia maksud. Ekspresi raja tak percaya atas ucapan anaknya. "Kau membuat sejata ini sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

"Temanku ikut membantu," jawab Gray pada akhirnya.

"Ah, tentu saja.." gumam raja. Gray menatapnya heran. "Tentu saja apa?"

"Bentuk panah itu terlalu memukauku pada pandangan pertama. Apakah anak yang membantumu itu keturunan Dananta?"

Wajah Gray tampak sedikit terkejut oleh tebakan ayahnya. Dan dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Pfft keluarga Dananta? Bukankah keturunan Dananta sudah lama hilang? Lagipula bukan mereka,"

"Bukan?" Sang raja menatap anaknya lekat-lekat. "Lalu siapa namanya? Aku akan sangat senang apabila ia diajak makan malam disini."

"Namanya adalah Claire,"

Raja tampak terkejut. "Perempuan?!"

"Ya, dan kurasa ia tidak akan bisa diajak ke istana. Karena tanggal 30 nanti ia akan balik ke kota asalnya," tukas Gray, berbohong pada ayahnya.

Raja mengangguk mengerti. "Ah seorang turis ya. Sayang sekali, pasti ia anak yang sangat berbakat." Raja tampak kecewa. "Seandainya ia bukan anak Dananta pun, aku yakin ia pantas menjadi pasangan hidupmu," ujarnya sambil tertawa lepas.

Muka Gray memerah. "Duh, ayah ngelantur, ya? Sudahlah aku pergi dulu" pamit Gray sambil memasang kembali panah di sabuknya.

Sementara Gray sedang menuju pintu keluar, seorang laki-laki berlari dengan cepat untuk menjauh dari pintu ruang pribadi raja. "Anak perempuan yang berbakat tentang pandai besi... kalau bukan keluarga Dananta yang serba bisa, siapa lagi?" gumamnya sambil memegangi kumisnya, kebiasaan saat sedang berpikir.

"Akan kucari tahu,"

"Kau kemari lagi?" ujar Claire yang sedang membersihkan salju yang mulai menumpuk di sekitar tugu Dananta. Tugu ini tepat berada di belakang rumah Claire. "Yup, aku kan sudah bilang kemarin kalau aku akan datang lagi dan lagi," Gray menjawab dengan santai.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak ada yang curiga?" tanya anak berambut pirang dengan ragu. "Tenang saja," Gray mengambil alih serokan salju di tangan Claire dengan cepat. Claire terkekeh. Dipukulnya pelan lengan Gray.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protes Gray. "Apa? Kau tidak ingin aku membantumu?" ia berdecak.

"Ini bukan pekerjaan untuk seorang pangeran sepertimu tahu," ujar Claire.

"Dan ini juga bukan pekerjaan yang pantas untuk'mu'. Kau mengerti kan maksudku itu?"

"Huh, 'kami' kan juga telah dan harus terbiasa dengan hidup seperti ini," ucap Claire pelan. "Lagipula kau kemari hanya membuang waktumu. Seharusnya kau menekuni pelajaran yang harus kau pelajari,"

Gray tersenyum tipis. "Aku sedang mempelajari sesuatu yang baru disini, kau tidak ingat?"

Claire mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa itu? Aku tidak melihat kau sedang mempelajari sesuatu disini.."

"Jahat sekali," Gray memasang ekspresi sedih. "Aku kan sedang belajar untuk melindungimu,"

Claire yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Gray, memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. "Hm, jadi apa yang ada di bawah sini?" Gray bertanya sambil memegang punggungnya yang mulai terasa pegal. Claire mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eh, apa?"

"Apa yang ada di bawah sini?" ulang Gray. Sebenarnya ia agak heran kenapa Claire membersihkan halaman belakang rumahnya dari salju. Biasanya kan rata-rata orang membersihkan halaman depan rumahnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau tajam juga ya," gumam Claire sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tepat dibawah sini adalah ruangan bawah tanah yang kau dengar pada malam pertama kali kau ke rumahku. Disana lebih mirip perpustakaan, sebenarnya. Karena hanya berisi buku riset kakekku."

"Ah, begitu?"

"Ya, dan kemarin aku menemukan sebuah pintu tersembunyi dibalik rak buku tertentu," tambahnya. Mata Gray yang sedikit sipit melebar penasaran. "Lalu apa yang kau temukan?"

Claire menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku belum pernah masuk kesana. Pintunya hanya terbuka 1 detik. Kemudian dengan cepat pintu itu tertutup dengan besi tajam, dan baru pintu kayu itu melapisinya di depan seperti semula." katanya mengingat-ingat. "1 detik?! Kau yakin?" seru Gray tak percaya.

"Aku yakin, kalau 2 detik aku juga bisa masuk kesana,"

Gray mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak ada cara lain untuk masuk kesana?"

Anak berambut pirang itu berpikir sambil memutar bola matanya. "Ah! Ada!" senyum Claire mengembang lebar.

"Bagaimana?" Gray bertanya. Ia sangat penasaran.

"Di rak buku 'itu' setelah kau memecahkan teka-tekinya, satu buku akan maju dari barisan buku tersebut. Jika kau mengambilnya, kau harus meletakkan sebuah pisau kedalamnya. Lalu masukkan lagi buku itu ke tempatnya." kata Claire memberitahu. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kita harus memasukkan sebuah pisau?"

"Mudah saja, aku mempunyai pisau yang sama bentuknya seperti yang di dalam buku," Claire tersenyum. Sebelum Gray sempat bertanya, Claire dengan cepat berkata, "Pintunya tidak bisa terbuka, karena kondisi pisaunya seperti ini..." Claire mengangkat roknya selutut. Ia mengeluarkan 2 keping besi yang diselipkan di pinggir sepatu bootnya. Pisaunya terlihat terbagi dua.

"Ini, beliau memberikannya dengan kondisi seperti itu,"

Gray mengamati dengan seksama bentuk pisau tersebut. "Ini masih bisa disatukan lagi kok,"

"Benarkah?" Anak laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan itu mengangguk. "Aku akan memperbaikinya untukmu,"

"Kau?" ulang Claire.

Gray melirik Claire. "Maksudku tukang pandai besiku," katanya meralat. Senyum Claire merekah. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum kita beku di luar sini" Claire berujar sambil berjalan mendahului. Gray yang membuntutinya dibelakang, menatap tudung panjang Claire yang terseret-seret diatas tumpukan salju.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kujadikan hadiah di hari ulangtahun Claire," katanya dalam hati.

- Keesokan harinya- Winter 28

Hari ini Claire berjalan mencari tumbuhan lumayan jauh dari tempat biasanya. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena ia ingin latihan menari. Sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju, dilaksanakanlah niatnya. Ia bersenandung untuk menjadikan suaranya sebagai suara pengganti musik.

Tak lama saat ia mulai menari, ia berhenti karena merasa diperhatikan. Claire menoleh ke arah tersebut dan... benar, ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang mengamatinya. Sepertinya seumuran.

Claire berjalan menghampiri anak tersebut. "Siapa namamu? Mengapa kau bisa sampai kemari?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Claire, anak itu berkata dengan polosnya, "Tarianmu indah, suaramu sangat merdu... bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya anak berambut ombre coklat dan sedikit berwarna pirang dibagian bawah. Matanya masih terkagum-kagum oleh apa yang abrusan ia lihat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Claire lagi. Kali ini ia menampilkan senyum riangnya.

"Aku Karenina. Mereka memanggilku Karen," jawab anak yang ternyata bernama Karen.

"Baiklah Karen, ehm, kau mau kuajari menari?" tawar anak berambut pirang. Ekspresi Karen tampak senang sekaligus tak percaya. "Bolehkah? Kau akan mengajariku menari?"

Claire mengangguk yakin. "Iya, karena kulihat kau memiliki potensi yang bagus untuk menari, hehe." katanya. "Kau mau kan aku ajari?"

"Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mengajariku!" ujar Karen antusias. Claire tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Haruskah kita mulai sekarang?"

Dalam perjalanan Claire dan Karen menuruni gunung, Claire berpas-pasan dengan kakakknya, Jack. Jack yang pertama kali melihat Claire bersama orang lain selain Gray dan Harris, terpaku kaget sekaligus panik luar biasa.

"Claire! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya dengan garang. Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, Claire menatap dan menjawabnya dengan polos, "Aku habis mengajarinya menari. Firasatku benar, ternyata ia memiliki potensi di bidang itu, hehe"

Dengan kasar, Jack menarik Claire untuk menjaga jarak dengan Karen. Tidak sengaja tangan Jack mengenai kulit tangan Karen. Lalu terbesit sebuah bayangan masa depan di matanya. "Dia...," gumam Jack sambil menatap Karen dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sedang menelusuri sesuatu sebelum bayangan tersebut hilang.

"Ada apa?" bisik Claire pelan. Cepat-cepat Jack menggeleng dan menggendong Claire untuk segera pergi darisana.

"Hei! Itu temanku!" Seru Karen dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sebenarnya ia takut dengan sosok laki-laki itu.

"Karen! Kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan, ya!" sahut Claire yang semakin lama jaraknya sudah sangat jauh dari anak yang baru dikenalnya siang tadi.

"Aaaw!" Claire meringis saat pipinya dicubit oleh Jack. "Tidak ada istilah kapan-kapan saat bersamanya,"

Dengan bingung, Claire bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau melihat sesuatu?"

Jack mengangguk. "Dia mempunyai darah itu, darah orang yang mencoba menghancurkan dan melenyapkan nama Dananta. Ia akan menjadi sangat cantik di masanya. Tapi ia akan menggunakan kecantikannyua untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang telah dilakukan oleh leluhurnya,"

Claire terdiam beberapa saat. "Tapi dari mata Karen, ia terlihat tidak sejahat leluhurnya," belanya.

Jack mencubitnya lagi. "Silly kid," ejeknya. "Namanya juga masih anak-anak. Mereka masih minim pengetahuan tentang kebenaran dan kejamnya kehidupan,"

**-Claire (POV)-**

Winter 29

"Tadaaaa!" teriak Gray saat sedang menemani Claire mencari tumbuhan liar. Tadinya ia ingin sekali memarahi Gray karena telah berteriak persis di sebelah telinga kanannya. Tapi saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia sangat terkejut.

"Pisaunya sudah menyatu... kenapa bisa secepat ini?" gumamnya. Gray yang masih dapat mendengarnya langsung berkata dengan bangga, "Haha! Hebat, bukan? Pandai besi istanaku kan yang teeerrbaik!"

Mataku berkaca-kaca sambil mengamati pisau tersebut. Karena sekarang pisau itu jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada karat, dan di gagangnya pun sekarang telah terukir nama Dananta.

Pada saat ia mendongak hendak berterima kasih, ia melihat suatu kejutan lain di tangan kanan Gray. "A—apa itu?"

"Buka saja," jawab Gray dengan meninggalkan kesan penasaran padaku.

Tangan mungilku meraih kotak kecil berwarna hijau zamrud tersebut. Sebelum aku membukanya, aku menyempatkan untuk menatap Gray. Kemudian dibukalah kotak tersebut...

Terlihat sebuah arloji saku dan sepasang anting emas dengan mutiara putih yang berukuran sedang. Aku tidak berkedip saat dirinya sendiri ingin memastikan ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Kau tidak suka ya?" suara Gray tampak ragu-ragu.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Apakah ini sungguhan? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" Claire bertanya balik. Tatapannya kosong menatap sepatu Gray yang mengkilap.

"Hey, ini sungguhan tahuuu" Gray mencubit kedua pipi Claire setelah mengangkat dagu Claire dengan lembut. Kemudian Gray terlihat kaget melihatku menangis.

"Maafkan aku jika cubitanku barusan terasa sakit bagimu. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi," katanya sambil mengusap air mataku dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya. Ah, tangannya hangat. Padahal sedang musim dingin begini.

"Kenapa kau memberiku barang-barang semahal ini? Aku—"

"Itu untuk ulang tahunmu," potong Gray dengan cepat. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. "Eee? ulang tahunku besok.." kataku pelan.

"Aku tahu itu. Arloji itu, aku ingin kau menungguku jam 11 malam nanti," ucap Gray sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya. Aku cepat-cepat menunduk setelah melihat senyumnya yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Astaga, baru kusadari ternyata pangeran di depanku ini sangatlah tampan dan berwibawa. Auranya seterang matahari dan suhu tubuhnya selalu sehangat matahari. Ah, intinya ia sangat berbeda dan menonjol dari orang lain. Semuanya.

"Pokoknya lihat saja nanti!" katanya sok misterius.

Aku menatap matanya. "Tapi, apakah kau memberiku ini karena aku keturunan Dananta?" Gray balas menatapku. "Sungguh, setelah kau berkata seperti itu aku baru sadar hadiahku tidak bernilai apa-apa mengingat kau keturunan Dananta," Gray berkata dengan nada lemah. "Tentu saja tidak, aku melakukannya bukan karena itu,"

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Karena kau adalah bulanku," gumam Gray dengan sangat pelan. "Apa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku mendengarnya sedikit tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Lupakan saja. Kau sendiri kenapa ingin berteman denganku?" Gray gantian bertanya. Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku juga tidak. Alasanku ingin berteman denganmu bukan karena kau keluarga kerajaan," jawabku. "Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Tentu saja, bukan teman yang bersifat parasit, tapi lebih ke teman yang berguna,"

Mendengar jawaban dariku, diam-diam Gray tersenyum.

**-**Sementara itu disaat yang sama...**-**

"Apa?! Diajari menari oleh seorang anak perempuan?!" tanya ayah Karen yang tidak percaya. "Karen.. kau kan sudah tahu, kau tidak boleh bergaul seenaknya dengan orang asing, apalagi kau bilang pakaiannya tidak sebagus milikmu. Itu berarti ia dari golongan keluarga berstatus rendah!"

Ibunya memegang tangan Karen dengan lembut. "Sayang, lagipula mengapa kau ingin belajar tari dengannya?"

Karen menatap ibunya dengan semangat. "Ibu tidak tahu sih, suaranya sangaaaat merdu dan tariannya sangat keren!"

"Memangnya kau berlajar dari siapa nak?" tanya ibunya lagi sambil menyisir rambut Karen dengan sisir. "Aku tidak bertanya namanya, tapi ia sangat cantik!" puji Karen. Ayahnya yang sedari tadi mengerutkan keningnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan bilang kau belajar di hutan?"

"Iyaaa, aku jalan-jalan sebentar saat ibu dan ayah sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. Lalu kemudian aku bertemu dengannya," jawabnya polos.

"Astaga, di tengah hutan?!" pekik ibunya. Tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian ia terdiam menyadari sesuatu.

Ayah Karen menatap pujaan hatinya. "Sasha...," panggilnya setengah berbisik. "Jeff.." sahut Sasha.

Karen menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang sedang saling pandang. "Kurasa kita telah menemukannya, kita harus segera melakukannya agar mereka bangga," ucap ayah Karen yang bernama Jeff.

Sasha berhenti menyisir rambut Karen. "Sayang, ayah dan ibu akan pulang larut malam ini. Sebaiknya cepatlah tidur dan jangan tunggu kami pulang, ya?"

"Apa yang akan ayah dan ibu lakukan?" Karen bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tugas yang diturunkan oleh leluhur kita sekarang dapat dilaksanakan dan dituntaskan demi generasi berikutnya, kau."

**-Normal (POV)-**

Claire bersiap-siap menunggu kedatangan Gray. Sekarang jam 10:25 p.m. Yah walaupun jam 11 masih lumayan lama, jadi Claire memutuskan untuk memindahkan buku-buku penting hasil analisisnya ke ruang perpustakaan bawah tanah.

Setelah menutup pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanahnya, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkaca. Claire telah memakai anting pemberian Gray, dan ia menatap bayangannya lama.

Ia duduk di sofa setelah puas memandang dirinya di cermin. Teringat kembali pisau pemberian kakekknya yang telah diperbaiki. Sambil meraba pisau yang dimaksud, ia mengambilnya di celah sepatu bootnya saat pikirannya sibuk penasaran dengan pintu menuju ruangan rahasia lain di ruang bawah tanah.

SREEK!

"?!" Dengan cepat Claire mengembalikan pisau tersebut di tempat semula. Suara itu membuatnya was-was. "Suara apa itu?" batin Claire.

DZZZ...SREK!

"Terdengar lagi," jeritnya dalam hati. Claire segera bangkit untuk mencari sumber suara aneh itu. Uhh, Jack juga lagi keluar sebentar yang katanya untuk cari angin. "Ayo dongg ka Jack cepat pulang.." rintihnya pelan.

Suara tu makin lama makin terdengar dan menggema di dalam rumah. Meja, rak buku, vas bunga, dinding, kaca, dan semua benda di rumah bergetar seiring dengan suaranya yang membuatnya pusing. Ada apa ini?!

Krieeettt...

Claire yang berdiri ketakutan di dalam rumah mencoba menghindari satu per satu rak buku besar yang mulai jatuh. Suara tadi dicampur dengan suara pecahan kaca dimana-mana benar-benar membuatnya pusing dan tidak fokus lagi...

Tubuhnya dari bagian pinggang ke kaki tertimpa oleh satu rak buku yang paling besar. Dan sebelumnya kepalanya terkena toples kaca kecil yang berada di rak lainnya. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya terkulai lemas karena suara-suara itu yang masih menggema di dalam rumah.

"Kak Jack..." bisiknya pelan. "Gray.., Harris, cepat...datang..."

Dan itulah kata terakhir yang Claire ucapkan sebelum kesadarannya lenyap.

Firasat buruk yang daritadi mengganggu pikirannya ternyata tepat di depannya! Dari pinggir hutan yang gelap, Jack melihat rumah adiknya perlahan hancur...sekaligus mulai terbakar.

Rasa khawatir terhadap adiknya mampu mengalahkan hasrat membunuh pelaku yang pasti masih tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan lincah dan cepat, ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mencari sosok adik kesayangannya.

Badan Jack rasanya ingin membeku melihat adiknya luka parah dan sekarang badannya tertindih rak buku besar. Juga kepalanya yang berdarah.

Dengan hati-hati Jack mencoba mengeluarkan Claire darisan. Ia mengeratkan tangannya saat menggendong Claire dan segera pergi sebelum mereka terbakar di dalam sana.

20 menit kemudian mereka telah berada di kapal milik Dananta. Sambil menggerutu dan mencaci maki dalang dari kejadian barusan, Jack memberi alih dek ke orang kenalan Dananta untuk mengendalikan kapalnya setelah berada di tengah lautan yang membentang luas.

Jack membersihkan luka Claire dengan tatapan marah. Teringat kembali matanya yang menangkap suatu lambang di kota Mineral. Merek adalah pelaku di dalam kejadian ini. Dan tak salah lagi mereka mempunyai darah turunan leluhurnya yang sudah kotor.

Ya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang dilihatnya saat mendapat bayangan setelah Jack tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit seorang anak yang bernama Karen. Dan mereka mempunyai lambang segitiga terbalik di pakaian mereka dan pasti juga telah tertanda di tubuh masing-masing.

* * *

PROLOG SELESAAAII hahahaha sumpah pegel ngetiknya hahaha tapi yaudahlahyaaa gapapa kok rela :'3

Komentar atau saran? Terima dengan lapang dadaa :3

Oya ditunggu yaa kelanjutannya :3


End file.
